seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 10
Fantasia ran through the forest hastily, looking over her shoulder as a large dark object followed her. "What the hell is that thing?!" She screamed before ducking out into a bush, which slid her down a cliff into a small pool of clear water. She exhaled in relief and looked up. Her face turned paler than a sheet a she saw a giant spider web, and resting among it were large cocoons of silky webs. The bushes started to rustle and a rather large figure started to creep out. She immediately jumped up and pulled her staff out. "What the hell can go wrong now?" -Earlier That Day- Fantasia stood along with several other pirates as they listened to how the game will work. Leone day down and looked to each of them. "Your goals are to eliminate your opponents. By any means necessary, but you can't kill them. You'll be disqualified. Finally, there's an item at the center of the island. It's something that'll help with the next challenge. Whoever gets it first will have an advantage against the others. So... Step forward participants." They filed in line and each wrote their names on a waver at the front. Mel looked around and waited for it to begin. A loud bell sounded and Saber shot his hand up. "BEGIN!!!" Instantly everyone ran into the forest. Several pirates were waiting at the entrance. "Shit." Fantasia muttered as she slowly removed her staff from her thigh, but in a flash Mel dashed forward and cut them all down, leaving them unconscious on the ground. "Hmm... Stay away from her. Noted." She said to herself as she breached the forest. After miles of running and hiding from battles she laid in a tree slowly catching her breath. "That's enough excitement for one day." She looked around to see nothing but darkness. The sounds of the wild filled the air, crickets chirped at the silence. A drop of rain landed against Fantasia's cheek. She looked up to the sky in confusion. "How? There's not supposed to be rain today." Black clouds decorated the sky. Lightning rumbled through each cloud as they got bigger and bigger. "That's no regular storm. What is that?!" She yelled as she ducked out the tree to avoid a bolt of lightning. "Shit.. That was close." She looked up to the cloud as it passed through seemingly striking at random places. Fantasia watched as a few screams of pain filled the area and a loud booming laugh erupted with each scream. "DIE!!" It yelled. Fantasia turned away and continued on her path. "Well I'm not gonna die today." She said to herself as she bolted away. "Yeah fuck that." - Kent sat up out of bed and coughed up some blood. "Whoa.... What happened?" He looked outside the window to the dark clouds filling the sky. "It's night time? How long was I asleep?! Did the games start?!!" Kent jumped out of bed and felt his legs crack under his weight. "Shit!" He cried as he fell on his face. Faust kicked the door in. "There's no need to fear! Doctor Faust is here! Hold on what happened to you? Why're you on the floor?" "Uhh..... My shirt fell." "Then why're you on the floor?" "I may or may not have been inside it when it fell." Faust grunted as he picked Kent up and tossed him back on his bed. "Well that's awkward. So, mind telling me why're you so banged up?" Kent laughed heartily. "I got my ass whooped! I didn't think Septimus had it in him. I'm shocked that I was even able to sit up earlier. So, did the games start? How did we pay? What's the game? Whos the one playing? Answer me Faust! Answer me!!" Kent yelled shaking Faust by his shirt. Faust grabbed onto Kent's arms and tried to reconfigure himself. "Ugh. Please don't do that again. to answer your questions.. Yes. Fantasia flirted with Red. Gladiator, a free for all battle while trying to make your way to the center for a special item." "Oh so Jericho is fighting?" "Fantasia." "Really?! Awesome!! That just shot up our chances of winning by..." Kent started to count on his fingers, looking up to the sky and silently muttering numbers and words. Faust screamed internally at the sight of Kent's math skills. "Okay that's enough I get it. Please stop breaking my brain." - Rhea and Ashlynn sat outside as the rain started pouring down with lightning raging along the island. Ashlynn exhaled. "Good thing Jericho didn't go. He would've got stricken by now." Rhea covered her mouth as she laughed. "He's pretty much a walking lightning rod.... Hey, do you think Kent would be hurt by lightning?" "Probably. He's pretty much made of metal. So he's a damn good conductor... You know what? Let's try that. I wanna see for myself." "When he's back on his feet. Just in case it hurts him he needs to be at full strength." "Aww spoil sport." Ashlynn laughed. - "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Fantasia screamed as a various tentacles of blood shot through the trees. A small figure was chasing her with several tentacles sprouting from its back. "What the actual hell is that thing?" A single ball of red was shown from the figure as it stopped in its tracks. A large figure trampled the smaller one and looked over to Fantasia. It's grimy smile sent chills down her spine. The smile soon turned to an expression of true pain and terror as blood gushed out of its mouth. It fell over on its back as the smaller figure reemerged from under the beast. It started to form into that of a skinny man. He wiped his mouth as he knelt down to the beast. Sounds of munching came from it. Fantasia held her mouth as she made her escape. After several miles of tracking through the forest she knelt down at the foot of a tree and let go. Loosing her lunch. "That was disgusting... What the hell is going on in this damned place?" She asked herself as she regained her breath. She climbed up into the tree and looked over the miles of forest laid out in front of her. "Fuck this.. I'm done." She exclaimed as she declined against the trunk of the tree, slowly falling into a light sleep. After what felt like a few minutes, Fantasia awoke to the sound of a broken branch. Her eyes fluttered open as she hid even deeper into the leaves. She looked down to the ground to see the man from before, dragging along a leg nearly 10 times his size. The man looked up into the tree and flew past fantasia's hiding spot. Her heart started racing as she covered her mouth. The figure took a deep breath. It's silver hair dimmed to a dark black. "This seems like a good place to sleep.." It said to itself as it fell over to the ground. Fantasia let go of her mouth and waited several hours before moving out of her spot. She slowly crept down the tree and looked at the thin man before rushing away from him. She made it to an open area. She looked around as several sounds filled the area. "Aw hell no." She screamed as she ran off. Fantasia hastily ran through the forest as a large dark figure object followed her. "What the hell is that?!" - Current - Fantasia gripped her staff tightly as she glazed over the area. She jabbed her staff back to knock back a lunging spider. She jumped back to look at the gigantic arachnid. "This forest is a forest from hell!!!" She exclaimed as she retracted her staff and ran off. The spider laid on the ground writhing in pain as pools of blood trickled out of its eye. It watched as Fantasia ran off and let out a loud screech. Several eyes opened above it as another spider dropped from above, along the previous one seem small in comparison. It let out a loud screech as it scuttled off after Fantasia. "Oh come on!!!" She yelled as the spider thrashed its limbs down upon her. She extended her staff to deflect its Attack. It thrusted faster and struck her against the ground. "Shit!" Fantasia cried as blood slowly trickled down her leg. It increasingly grew numb with each passing second. Fantasia struggled to keep her balance as the world itself felt like it was shaking. The spider lunged over to her but was snatched out the air by a smaller figure. "It's been a while since I've dealt with one of these." Roxas said as he danced around the spider, avoiding its attacks. "This is better than squeaky Sammy!" He grunted as he punched the spider's eyes into its head. It cried out in pain and tried to run. Roxas chased after the monster and ripped one of its legs off and continued to beat it with its leg. "Don't run! We're just getting started!" Fantasia looked disgusted as she fainted from the spiders poison. "What's wrong with these people..." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc